


rough anal & pet names

by BLUBRRYFELIX



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUBRRYFELIX/pseuds/BLUBRRYFELIX
Summary: mark’s in love with donghyuk when he doesn’t want to be. donghyuk’s really touchy with their friends and it gets on mark’s nerves, being the possessive fellow he is, but he never acts on it. one day, hyuk gets home seemingly drunk. mark takes care him and it’s later realized--through some yelling and maybe a make out session--that donghyuk isn’t actually drunk but just wants mark to take care of him and pay attention to him like when they first started living together. sex ensues.





	rough anal & pet names

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on archive, so i hope you like it. 
> 
> i published this before on tumblr but switched the ship to yuwin since a lot of people would’ve gotten upset over it. 
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX  
> DONGHYUCK IS 18/19 HOP OFF 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

mark and donghyuk have lived with each other for three years so far. the first year, mark treated donghyuk like his baby and god did hyuk love it. but after awhile, mark distanced himself. he was grouchy whenever they hung out with the guys and when it was just them, he was easily irritable and hated when donghyuk touched him.

 

hyuk thought mark had started to hate him. jaemin and renjun assured him that wasn’t it, but sometimes it really gets to him. he missed when mark would take care of him. soon, donghyuk acted grouchy right back to mark. not mean and not pushing him away, just sassy and snarky. jisung once commented that they were like a old married couple, to which the both snapped at.

 

so here they were, mark, jaemin, jeno, renjun, and donghyuk sitting in jaemin and jeno’s shared apartment. mark, jaemin and renjun were on the long couch in front of the tv while hyuk and jeno were cuddled on the love seat to the right of the couch. they were watching some show mark didn’t bother to care about, only watching the two on the love seat giggle and whisper to each other. the roommates made eye contact, haechan starting to glare over jeno’s shoulder before focusing his attention back to the ravenette.

 

mark silently fumed, deciding it was better to leave than sit though this, “i think i’m gonna head home. maybe get a headstart on cleaning since you know who doesn’t clean.”

 

it was a lie, the apartment was oddly clean for the fact two young guys lived there. hyuk recognised that, and yes was a bit worried on why, but only waved bye with the rest of the group.

 

“text us when you get home.” renjun said. mark nodded and headed out, walking to his apartment which was only ten minutes away.

 

mark was pretty pissed. he felt like he had no right to be but god was he absolutely _pissed_. it was almost as if hyuk was teasing him, hoping to just get him to his breaking point. and god did that make mark want to put him in his place.

 

but he can’t. cause donghyuk doesn’t like him like that. so he has to stop himself from getting too attached. not that anything’s really helped, mark’s still as head over heels as when he first developed his crush on donghyuk. heart still flutters at his smile, breath still hitches when too much of his beautiful tan skin is on display.

 

maybe it's a bit much to cut donghyuk off, but the other seemed to be as rash mark.

  


that much was clear when the younger was knocking and kicking the front door of the apartment, shouting through the door, “mark! mar mar open the damn door! i’m fuckin--”

 

“hyuk, jesus, be quiet. are you drunk or something?”

 

the boy in questions cheeks were read and he looked a little dazed, mark’s accusation was totally justified. but in actuality, donghyuk had planned to burst through the door and make mark explain to him why he’s become such an asshole and maybe lay a sweet kiss on him.

 

mark’s look of worry and concern completely ridded that plan out the window, donghyuk nodding slowly.

 

the older hefted the younger up quickly moving him to the couch, kicking the front door closed and locking it. he ran to get some water, not knowing how to handle drunkenness. he’s only ever gotten drunk that one time with his weird uncle heechul and a couple times with his friends.

 

so for the next hour mark just nurtured donghyuk as if he were a kid. he sat with him on the couch and got anything hyuk asked for. all mark was really waiting for was for him to fall asleep.

 

weirdly, unlike most drunks, donghyuk didn’t fall asleep after laying down for a while. he didn’t even slur his speech, he spoke in clear unwavering sentences. when mark thought about it, hyuk may not even be drunk. he didn’t even smell the slightest bit of alcohol on his breath.

 

“hyuk, are you even drunk?”

 

“what?” donghyuk’s heart dropped. he was enjoying the nice moment with mark, but he was scared mark would get mad if he wasn’t.

 

“are. you. drunk.” he accentuated each word. the other didn’t reply.

 

“seriously, hyuk.” mark huffed, getting up, “stop with these annoying ass games already.”

 

donghyuk scoffed, “yeh, like you’re one to talk. you think i’m playing annoying ass games? what about you asshole, is it fun to push your best friend away or something? huh?”

 

mark stopped heading to his room, biting the inside of cheek and turning back to face donghyuk, “i am not pushing you away.”

 

“bullshit!” donghyuk laughed sarcastically, taking steps toward mark, “just tell me, what the fuck is it? if you don’t like me just tell me--”

 

“that's not it,” mark's voice wavered, fists clenching at his sides, getting frustrated with the obviously upset donghyuk.

 

“well then isn’t there something you’d like to share with me, marky poo.” the other pushed, now right infront of his hyung.

 

mark rolled his eyes, “it's not that i don't like you, its that i do. in a way you don’t.”

 

“why the _fuck_ do you think i don’t?”

 

donghyuk looked like he wanted to rip his hair out and mark looked like his whole world twisted.

 

“you--you--”

 

“you’re so fucking slow! yes i like you too! and yes i want you to fuck me too! it’s been obvious since we moved in with each other! why do you think i’m all over jeno in front of you!” hyuk continued rambling about all the things that made it so obvious that mark liked him and that he liked him back and how _slow_ mark was.

 

after the younger finished ranting and was breathing heavily, mark spoke slowly.

 

“you, you like me?”

 

donghyuk let out a small chuckle of disbelief. he simply pulled the other into a kiss. heavy and sweet, a wide hand slowly sweeping from the small of hyuk’s back into his hair, tugging lightly.

 

“yeh, i do dipshit.”

 

mark grinned, “and i can fuck you?”

 

“god, please do.” hyuk whined, slipping his thigh between marks, who only raised an eyebrow, pulling on the tuft of hair he had a hold on, hyuk dropping his leg quickly.

 

“it hasn’t even been a minute and you’re already so desperate, huh?” mark whispered against hyuk’s jaw nibbling and kissing here and there, “want me to fuck you that bad?”

 

“jesus fuck, yes! please, i’ll be good i promise.”

 

“your room or mine, pretty boy?” mark asked, donghyuk keening at the pet name.

 

“m-mine.”

 

the younger jumped and wrapped his legs around the older, being carried to his room, lips connected.

 

hyuk was placed gently on the bed, mark grabbing his chin, making him look each other in the eye, “are you sure you want this baby? we can stop--”

 

“no, no, i want this. please, wanted it for so long.”

 

mark nodded, comfortable with his hyuks consent, “strip then. where’s your lube?”

 

hyuk flushed, taken a bit aback with his shirt caught over his head.

 

“there’s literally a strawberry vibrator on your bedside table, babe.” mark chuckled helping the boy with his shirt, noticing the bottle of lube next to the toy.

 

“strawberry kiwi? do you have a thing for strawberries hyukie?” he teased, grabbing the bottle and striding over to his pretty partner.

 

donghyuk’s clothes were scattered on the floor, completely bare naked on his sheets with mark blatantly admiring the honey dew skinned boy.

 

“god you’re so pretty baby,” mark praised, hyuk’s dick visibly twitching at the words.

 

a hand crawled up the tan boy’s thighs, feeling around till they hovered over where donghyuk needed it most, “you like being called pretty? like being praised and told what a good boy you are?”

 

hyuk nodded, whining at the lack of contact, “please hyung! please, w-wanna come.”

 

“i haven’t even touched you yet, kitten.” mark ignored the twitch of the youngers dick, coting two fingers in lube and sticking them in slowly. as expected, they slipped in easily.

 

“a-ah, don’t need it. just need you, hyung, please. i’m already--” mark suddenly started rubbing against the inside of donghyuk’s velvety walls, searching and finding his sensitive places. especially that particular bundle of nerves hyuk’s fingers were never long enough to reach.

 

“god fuck! mark gonna cu--”

 

“ _don’t_.”

 

hyuk could’ve cum right then and there if it weren’t for mark pulling his fingers out quickly, replacing the tight coil in his stomach with an empty wonton feeling.

 

“mark, what the fu--”

 

mark only stared, as if telling donghyuk to shut up or else.

 

“i thought you were gonna be a good boy for me kitten? or do you just wanna cum? are you my good boy or are you just a brat?”

 

the younger shook his head quickly, “i’m a good boy. i’m your good boy.”

 

“what a good baby,” mark muttered, kissing his way up from hyuk’s pelvis bone to his collarbone where he littered hickey’s and left hyuk to grind up into the roughness of his jeans to get off.

 

hyuk rutted up onto the others clothed thigh with so much desperation he almost came in a matter of minutes, mark playing with his nipples and suckling at his pulse not helping.

 

“m-mark.” he stuttered out in warning, his ruts more feverish until they were cut off completely, mark and his stupid big hands holding his hips to the bed and preventing hyuk from any friction.

 

donghyuk wanted to cry. he’s never been deprived of an orgasam, let alone twice buy the same guy with the same cocky smirk.

 

“please please mark i’ve been good,” hyuk all but begged, “please fuck me, please.”

 

it pissed hyuk off but god was he turned on. he laid completely naked, vulnerable to everything mark did. mark was fully clothed too, using hyuk like a pretty toy, with pretty names like good boy, and baby, and best of all kitten. he wanted mark to fuck him raw, rough, but not forgetting to call him kitten.

 

and that's exactly what mark did. he lowered his trousers just enough whip out his dick, hyuck giddy at the sight, incoherent “please” and “fuck, yes” spilling from his lips as mark lined up, entering slowly to hyuk’s dismay.

 

once mark bottomed out, he shot hyuk a shit eating grin as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, thrusting hard and quick, hitting all the sensitive spots he’d found before with his fingers.

 

hyuk withered beneath him, clawing at marks shoulder blades as he let out porn worthy moans, his breath hitching when mark hit his prostate and hips stuttered when the coil in his stomach quickly unwound in white stripes against marks toned stomach.

 

“you did so well kitten,” mark kissed the top of hyuk’s head, “you’ll be a good boy and let hyung finish, right kitten?”

 

“y-yes.” he managed through the overstimulation, thighs shaking and lips constantly parted with a silent beautiful moan.

 

the visual stimulation of donghyuk’s fucked out face, shining with sweat and the afterglow of sex was enough for him to come, pulling out and stroking himself to orgasm, coming all over hyuk’s chest.

 

the two took a moment to catch their breaths, silent before donghyuk spoke.

 

“i didn’t know you were so kinky hyung.”

 

“i had a feeling about you though, _kitten_.”

  
  
  
  


“seriously though, a strawberry vibrator? c-can i see you use it?”

 

“let's save that for next time.”


End file.
